1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card dispensing apparatus used in card vending machines for dispensing telephone cards or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there are generally used cards for paying a telephone charge, a traffic fare and others. A vending machine for selling such a card comprises a card dispensing apparatus arranged for delivering a card from a stack of cards one at a time.
There has been a card dispensing apparatus comprising a vertical store room defined between two parallelly spaced side plates for holding a stack of cars, a draw roller positioned under the stack for drawing out a card from the bottom of the stack and a delivery roller for delivering the drawn card to an outlet.
Such a card dispensing apparatus has a disadvantage that two overlapped cards might be delivered out at a time.